


Heart Attack

by saruma_aki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, Tony in denial, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks he'll have a heart attack.</p><p>In which Demi Lovato and JARVIS have an unintentional team up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm kind of procrastinating on the fic I'm supposed to he writing write now, but eh--I'll get to it really soon. For those of you who are reading it, You Were Looking For An Artist will be updated soon, just let me finish writing the chapter. I'm sorry for the wait.
> 
> Okay, so this was inspired by Demi Lovato's song Heart Attack which I've been obsessed with for a little over a week. While I was listening to it, I was coincidentally reading a Stony fic and then this idea just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The same thing happened with my drabble Echo which was inspired by Jason Walker's song Echo, starring Clint and Loki (not as a pairing).
> 
> Anyway, please read the fic!
> 
> P.S.
> 
> this is un-beta'd. Sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to their respective owners.

_He_ walked by and silence immediately seized the brunette as his eyes trained themselves on the ground. “I’ll—uh—lab—um—yeah,” he twisted, turning around and quickly marching to the elevator, not stopping at any confused calls of his name. The doors slid closed, blocking concerned blue eyes from his vision and he sighed in relief, leaning against the wall as the elevator began its descent.

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he raked his fingers through his hair, brow furrowing in frustration. This wasn’t normal for him. Whenever he saw the blonde, it was like it body reacted automatically and in an attempt to maintain his dignity, his will, he would flee, shutting down completely. It had started happening after one particular mission where Tony had kind of gotten hauled off by the enemy—torn straight out of his suit, in all honesty—just as they were boarding the Quinjet.

Over the extra com he had in his ear, should something happen to the suit, he had heard Clint saying that they needed to go. They would come back for him as soon as they could, but that they didn’t have the fire power to do it at that moment. He understood that, despite the panic attack that was slowly building in his chest at the thought of being kidnapped—again.

_“I’m not leaving without Tony!”_

A certain blonde haired, blue-eyed man refused to leave without him and Tony had felt his heart flutter before he had been lifted up into the air, far too high, in his opinion. Now, he wasn’t scared of heights, but there was a difference between flying in a plane or a suit and being flown to far up with not the slightest bit of protection. And then, he was dropped—no preamble—and he would have screamed if his throat hadn’t hurt so much from the screaming that had taken place before so that everyone could hear each other over the comms. It had been a loud fight.

He didn’t need to scream, though, since Steve did, loud enough for the both of them.

_“Tony!”_

A flush crept up high on his cheeks as he exited the elevator, moving toward his lab, typing in the code before walking in. The room immediately lit up and Tony grinned, feeling the tension bleed out of him as he was surrounded by familiar holograms and tools. JARVIS reminded him where he had left off on his last suit design and he set to work on it, twisting wire delicately out of the way.

His mind cleared itself quickly as his sole focus became the task at hand and thoughts of super soldiers with big blue eyes and kind words became the last thing on his mind.

And then JARVIS decided to be a dick and play Demi Lovato.

His hands jerked away from the machinery, tools dropping as he looked up at the ceiling automatically, a scowl forming on his face. Any calls he made to JARVIS were ignored, the volume steadily being turned up until Tony’s shouts could barely be heard and he was flushed red from head to toe in embarrassment.

“Oh _god_ ,” he mumbled, burying his face in his hands as he stood from the seat, walking to his couch, flopping down on it. Unconsciously, he mouthed the words until he slowly was beginning to get into the swing of it, despite the utter shame burning in his cheeks. He was embarrassed, completely and utterly embarrassed, but it had become kind of a tradition for JARVIS to play a random song at a random moment every time Tony had an encounter with Steve. Dummy, You, and Butterfingers rolled about, beeping and whirring as the volume inched even higher.

A wrench— _the_ wrench—was dropped onto his lap, forcing his eyes upwards as he looked at Dummy before grinning slowly. How was he supposed to say no to his four best friends? Picking it up, giving Dummy a fond pat, he brought it up near his mouth.

 _“The feelings got lost in my lungs. They’re burning, I’d rather be numb. Yeah, there’s no one else to blame.”_ His eyes slowly fluttered shut and he could see the holograms beginning to shift, saving themselves before new ones popped up, little holograms of atoms, light shifting behind his eyelids. _“So scared, I take off in a run. I’m flying too close to the sun. And I burst into flames!”_ His voice slowly scaled up in pitch as he began to stand.

It wasn’t common knowledge, but Tony Stark could actually sing, rather well, too. It was a talent he had, though he never did it unless he was alone.

Voice softening, he lifted his other hand to cradle the wrench in both hands. _“You make me glow,”_ his voice shook slightly, eyes opening just slightly, _“but I cover up, won’t let it show.”_ Moving to one of his desks, he cleared it of its stuff, stepping onto one of the stable chairs without wheels on it. _“So, I’m putting my defenses up,”_ he stepped onto the long table, the atom holograms beginning to whirl around him in dancing lights of blue, _“’cause I don’t wanna fall in love. If I ever did that,”_ the atoms clustered close around Tony, _“I think I’d have a heart attack!”_

An explosion of blue light lit the room as the atoms leapt away, each atom expanding at different time to show even more tiny blue lights as Tony belted out the high notes like a pro, one hand gripping the wrench tightly, the other suspended in midair as if to keep him balanced as he shifted with each note.

_“I think I’d have a heart attack—heart attack!”_

_“Yeah, I think I’d have a heart attack!”_

_“I think I’d have a heart attack.”_

Standing on his desk, Tony was still for a few moments before he crouched down, slowly beginning to giggle—child-like as he crumpled onto his knees—giggles morphing into soft laughter before he was full blown laughing so hard it hurt. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and he leaned back, a large grin on his face.

He was still laughing and the music was still playing, putting itself on repeat, but then he was falling backwards and he couldn’t catch himself or twist to protect himself from the fall. He’d leant too far.

_“Sir!”_

His head hit the ground first and he was knocked out, the last thing he heard being JARVIS calling out to him and the beeping of Dummy, You, and Butterfingers in panic.

When he came to, he was in a white room. It was sterile, clean, clinical— _hospital._ Grimacing, his senses slowly cleared from their haze and that was when he registered the faint humming in his ears.

 _“I think I’d have a heart attack,”_ he murmured quietly, voice hoarse and weakly carrying the tune. There was a jerk of alarm from next to him and he turned his head to the side, large chocolate eyes meeting two clear skies of blue and his breath stuttered out of him, heart flipping.

The blonde’s lips twitched before they curled up into a bright smile, like he just couldn’t help it, and he quickly reached over to the side table, bringing a glass of water to Tony’s lips and helping him drink it. His head was throbbing quietly and he was pretty positive he was sedated—someone had probably mentioned Tony would take off immediately if he wasn’t. Steve was sitting in a chair next to his bed, looking far too happy in such an uncomfortable thing.

 _“You make me glow,”_ he whispered and he saw the confusion flicker in the blue depths, a blonde brow cocking, _“but I cover up, won’t let it show.”_ Tony reached out—he was completely blaming being drugged at this point—and grasped Steve’s hand gently in his own, eyes never leaving the twin gems staring into him. _“So, I’m putting my defenses up, ‘cause I don’t want to fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I’d have a heart attack.”_

Steve laughed and Tony could hear it through the music playing in his ears and it made a smile of his own creep up onto his face and then Steve was leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tony’s gently. It was short and sweet and Tony’s eyes were wide and full of emotion, but he was happy—shocked that he was happy, shocked that Steve would kiss him, but happy nonetheless.

The super soldier was shining brightly in that moment, blue eyes bright with joy and sporting a smile as blinding as the sun. Tony couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed, knowing that he was a screwed up mess and a piece of work, but as Steve leaned over and pulled out the headphones, leaning closer and whispering in his ear, he couldn’t care less. After all, Steve was the one that was signing up willingly.

_“You best get prepared for that heart attack.”_

“Tony, you should perform for us in person!” Clint’s voice echoed through the room as the rest of the Avengers filed in and Tony reached up with his other hand, tugging Steve down for a quick peck, looking almost shy as they pulled away before his attention shifted to Clint. He never let go of Steve’s hand.

A heart attack didn’t sound too bad at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! I know it was short, but meh--I wrote it in a day while suffering from a semi-writer's block. Anyway, let me know what you thought in the comments below. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on instagram, same username ( saruma_aki ) <3


End file.
